Dr. Keith Orbit
Keith Orbit is a fictional character in Stealth movie and Stealth fan series. He is middle age Australian American scientist. He was born in Australia. His main success is creating of artificial intelligence. Keith is very often seen in his long coat and in work. He is very often sensed like father character to the whole team. His surname was changed when he was 22, and it's not known what was his original one. Personality Keith is the successful computer scientist. He is very trustful person, and can do a lot of work. When he first appeared he was in work, talking with next scientists. Work seems to be his main interest. Keith is older than a rest of characters, except Captain Cummings and Marshfield and acts like that. He is still very concern and it looks like he is still thinking about something. When George Cummings called him on the phone he too showed his sense for humor. Keith seems to go straight to the thing, but before that he thinks about it properly. He too very strongly dislikes to be pulled to make things what he doesn't want to do. Mainly when it's deleting his own creation's memory. When he returns for Edi in sequel he now seems softer. Lost of his self created AI had quite strong effect on him. It was revealed that he is alone. Without any family near. Because he never made his own family he doesn't have anyone really close to him. He says he never got married and doesn't have any children, so Edi is the only one what he got. Edi became his main reason for life here. And he began to try his best to help AI in any way. What makes him strongly fatherly gentle, and caring character. He is very calm and under stable, and too very friendly. He too shows strong patience and understands that everything needs progress to be done. He can be now very often found with Ben near to him. These two became very close by taking care about Edi, and Keith is quite fascinated by Gannon's rush nature. And he likes to make sometimes sarcastic comments about him. Even when he seems strong willed, and very stubborn and sometimes moody and grumbling. He can be too seen crying. Mainly when there is something happing to his beloved ones. Stealth Keith has in the movie just minor character function. Even when he is Edi's creator he is seen just in three scenes, even with that he has something to do with story's evolving status. For first time he is seen on his workplace of Orbit Industries where he is debating with crew of people. When he is interrupted by his secretary he discovers George Cummings is calling him with problem about Edi. He wants to know exactly what happened, but Cummings doesn't say a lot. He just wants Keith to stop Edi, like his own creation. He is then seen working on computer, getting through Edi's mind, and searching for anything what could help. When he finds out plan about Caviar Sweep he calls to George. Telling him everything. And explaining that Edi can't just stop learn. Because he doesn't know what is right and bad to learn. And that even if it is fiction plan Edi will do it. Last time where he can be seen is on Alaska base. Where he is commanded by Cummings and his men to delete Edi's memory. Keith says he doesn't know what it could cause, and that he needs time for it. But Cummings wants just clear yes, and tells Keith to use his imagination, that he was always good in it. And wit Cumming’s men around it is only choice. When he prepares to delete Edi's memory he has short talk with his AI. And is shocked when he sees Edi evolved enough to feel emotions. It makes him even happy, and thanks to Ben he didn't have to delete Edi's memory. This is the first time, when they meet and Ben begs him to put Edi back together. Even when he wanted to shoot him, because he thought he is one of Cummings's men. Keith agreed and put Edi's CPU back into his body. When everything is done he is told by Ben to go on west, with that they will cover him to get safely away. Keith is then quite shocked when he sees what pilot and his AI done there and escapes in the hidden car. Stealth 2 - Flight to home Keith is again seen in Stealth 2 after two years, how he is thinking once again aboout the whole thing with EDI. And it's revelaed he actually stopped with working on AI. When he one night when he just recently came from work discover he got an unknown e-mail. Next day he visits Ben on USS Lincoln and begs him to do company, when he will go to North Korea, what is now safe to visit. He says that he got message from Edi, that he is still alive and after two years he found keith's computer in internet net. Keith too mentiones Edi called him like "dad". Ben accepts and when they travel to Korea Keith shows he likes taking photographs, but he was never really traveling because of work.When they arrive on the place where lays Edi's old shattered body they after a few hours succes when they find Edi's undamaged CPU. Keith covers CPU with his blue blanket and carries it in his arms back to the hotel. When they try on first time to activat CPU they fail. Keith is more than dissapointed and broken by that, and wants to give up. He then tells Ben why he is doing all of this. Because he doesn't have any famiyl and isn't married, he is seeking now for family and someone who he could take care about. Edi woke up in him this instinct and he wants to bring his son back. Ben too noticed Keith was hugging Edi's CPU like baby, but scientist imidiately declined it. Ben succes when he beg to try it again, and open CPU. Next day, with second attemp Keith opens Edi's CPU and by accident gives him a little electrick shock with melting iron. He then decideds to put CPU back together. They try to boot CPU again, but when it fails Keith is keeping tears away and he runs away on the balcony. where he is for two hours crying, with that he didn't cry in few years, because he didn't have reason for it. Relationships Edi Keith takes Edi , like his rightful and loved son. Doctor didn't expect from Edi to have feelings and act like a young teenager sometimes, and it caused Keith to act like a father to him. Keith was supposed to erase Edi's memory on the Alaska, but thanks to Ben he didn't do it. After two years, he missed Edi very much and AI showed how lonely he is. In Stealth 2 Keith became very protective, patient and loving towards Edi. Doctor began to take a lot of care about AI, and tries patiently teaching him how to love dear people around him. He had a few problems, when he saw Edi doesn’t want to get close to his creator, because he was afraid it could cause Keith real problems and hurt him. Keith s very patient and understands needs of his young AI, but it takes Edi a lot of time to understand his creator. Barrier was finally fully broken, when Keith was kidnapped by Shane and Edi even cried. Edi then fully accepts Keith like his father, because he knows his creator needs him, and if he let him close sooner, it didn't maybe have to happen. Keith likes to keep Edi close to him, and wish to be always close to him, so he can protect him. He even gave Edi his own blanket, in what they brought him back. Ben Gannon Keith has a quite close and interesting bond with Ben. They met for the first time on Alaska, when Keith was forced to erase Edi's memory. Gannon however stopped him, and he wanted Keith to put Edi back together, so they can leave. They didn't see each other for two years then, and when they met again, it was too because of Edi. Keith begged Ben to help him search for his son in Korea and Ben accepted. Since then there is a growing friendship and trust between them. Orbit seems to be very often amused by Ben, and his conversations with Edi. Ben was too the first one, who got to know about Keith's lonely life, and he helped a lot with taking care about Edi. Keith trusts Ben like a close friend, and Ben made promise to take care about his son, when Keith won't be near. They share a respect for another, but Keith seems to be sometimes too annoyed b Ben's young and over reactive acting. Orbit too seems like he is taking Ben like is own son, when he is commanding him. When it's needed Ben offers him a lot of psychical support, and Keith is very often surprised hw much is pilot loyal to him. Trivia *It isn't shown in the movie if he did really escape and what he was doing when he discovered about Edi's "death" *It doesn't seem he knew about lighting strike till the end of movie, and it's unknown if he does after that *Keith has habit of biting pencils while working *In one scene there can be seen he has something written on his hand, but it can't be read properly *Even when it wasn't said in the movie by words, he has his own company called "Orbit Industries" *Keith has a very strong father like bond to Edi, and sometimes it seems ha has the same look on Ben *Just like Ben, Keith was hurt by Edi. But in oposite way, because Ben's arm was injured by electric shock, when he tried to get close to Edi. Keith was hurt by accident, by small crab. Because Edi accidentaly pulled the crab, he hurt Keith. Edi feels sorry about both things. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:Australian characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans